Heatblast
Heatblast is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Pyronite from Pyros. Appearance Ben as Heatblast 17 year old Heatblast looks the same as in Omniverse. He is more muscular, his face's design is different and his shoulder/gauntlets plates are now miniature volcanoes. He has black and green pants/shoes. He is more darker. Heatblast wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his pants belt. 12 year old Ben as Heatblast looks exactly the same as in Ultimate Alien. Heatblast wears the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Ben 10,000 and Albedo as Heatblast Heatblast looked similar to his omniverse design, but this version sported two miniature volcanoes on his shoulders and had a more muscular build. Heatblast (10,100).png|Ben 10,000 as Heatblast Ben 10 albedo matured heatblast.png|Albedo as Heatblast Bad Ben Heatblast.png|Bad Ben as Heatblast Mad ben alien scorch.png|Mad Ben as Heatblast Powers and Abilities Of Predator part1 95.png|Pyrokinesis SD1 (111).png|Limited Terrakinesis Heatblast kick.png|Enhanced Strength Heatblast fly.png|Flight Heatblast speed.png|Enhanced Speed TUE1 (123).png|Heat Generation SD1 (140).png|Underwater Heat Generation Heatblast has the ability to generate and manipulate intense heat and fire from his body. He can form fire into any shape that he chooses, commonly fireballs. He can enhance the fire in his hands for flaming punches. Heatblast can breathe fire. Heatblast's fire can become hot enough to melt a tank, melt a road and almost bury Vilgax in boiling tar, and even burying Vilgax in the ground up to his shoulders. Heatblast can make his flames explosive, explaining why his fire tended to cause explosions on a regular basis. When 4-year-old Heatblast had a temper tantrum his firepower was greatly magnified to the point that Gwen called it "supernova-hot" and the heat was so extreme that it flash vaporized the Fountain of Youth and destroyed a large portion of the cave they were in. Heatblast can create a small fire board on which he can ride at high speeds by launching fire backwards like an engine. On this board, he has enough skill to ride in a continuous circle. When infected with a cold virus, Heatblast's powers are reversed, his pyrokinesis becoming cryokinesis, and him being constructed of icy fire rather than regular fire. Heatblast is fireproof, as well as heat resistant and invulnerable to magma. Interestingly, he is also cold resistant and ice proof. Heatblast is capable of limited terrakinesis by channeling fire through the ground. One result of this capability is the ability to surf through the air on a board of rock. Heatblast has enhanced strength and durability, enough to hold his own with his fists against Viktor, making the latter stumble several steps backwards. He can also survive being thrown through multiple buildings at high speed by Vilgax with no damage. Heatblast can swim and use his powers underwater, but with a very low intensity. Weaknesses ﻿If exposed to enough water or fire extinguishing substance, Heatblast's fire will be extinguished, though he can still heat up and reignite his fire in short amounts of time. When under the effects of a cold, Heatblast's body and flames turn to blue and give him cryokinesis (ability to create and control cold and ice). Despite these new powers, Heatblast works completely "nonfunctional" to his fiery nature and the cold still prejudiced his health, so it's still technically a "weakness", albeit Heatblast made excellent use of this newfound power in that episode. Heatblast's fire attacks are useless against his natural predator, Crabdozer. Due to his feet being made of fire, Heatblast can leave scorch mark footprints on certain floors. Trivia *When infected with a cold virus, Heatblast's fire and lava turn blue and replaces his pyrokinetic powers with cryokinetic powers instead. See Also *Heat Jaws (fusion of Ripjaws and Heatblast) Category:Male Aliens Category:Transformations Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Ben 10,000 Aliens Category:12 year old Ben's Aliens Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Albedo's Aliens Category:Bad Ben's Aliens Category:Mad Ben's Aliens